Algo que hacer
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: "Había algo... que no podía hacer. No por que no quisiera, enserio lo deseaba, pero... solo no podía." Oneshot, FrUK, ni idea  D


Holaa... bueno esto es lo que pasa cuando son las 4 de la mañana, no como, y mi primo me regala una netbook. Estaba yo ahí, y decidí escribir FrUK, aunque me salio algo raro, que no entiendo, así que si alguien lo entiende, le aplaudo!

Es un AU (Universo Alterno) y los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a mi esposo Himaruya-sama (que es mi esposo, pero no lo sabe nwn)

El nombre de la historia, ni idea, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD

_

* * *

__Había algo... que no podía hacer. No por que no quisiera, enserio lo deseaba, pero... solo no podía._

- Arthur – Una voz conocida lo llamo, haciéndolo soltar su té sobre la mesa. – Mi jefe quiere que el tuyo lea unos papeles... – El rubio entro, vestido con una camisa, y unos pantalones de traje. Lo miro fijo y suspiro.

- Déjalos ahí – Respondió y volvió a agarrar su taza para seguir bebiendo. El otro, luego de hacerle caso, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado. – Puedes retirarte ya, Bonnefoy... – Expreso mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué clase de pareja somos? - Volvió a dejar el té y lo miro fijo – ¡Hace una semana que acordamos salir juntos y ni si quiera me saludas! – Bien... Tenia razón, sí habían acordado ser una pareja. Debían parar ya esas borracheras que siempre terminaban en la cama, y ¿qué mejor idea que dejar de ser "ilegal" y establecerse? Pero se confundía bastante si creía que seria más amable con él, o que le perdonaría cosas solo por aquello... Aunque... tampoco esta equivocado al pedir un saludo ¿no? – _Bonjour... Mon amour Arthur - _Susurro en su oído y beso su mejilla. Kirkland lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, y sonrojado, recibir el beso. Cuando noto que se había alejado lo miro, y se mordió los labios.

- Ya, tengo trabajo que hacer... – No es que quisiese deshacerse de el (_O sí?_), es solo que sentía que algo sucedería si no se alejaba, algo que venia sucediendo y que nunca podía concretarse por completo. El francés lo miro aburrido y se paro inmediatamente, para acercarse a un espejo y peinarse su cabello.

- Siempre lo tienes... Creo que si nadie en Inglaterra trabajara, tu podrías suplantarlos a todos, y el país nunca decaería... – Frunció las cejas enfadado y dejo nuevamente el té sobre la mesa. No iba a decir nada indecente, no caería en su juego, solo debía mantenerse indiferente, no podía armar ninguna especie de escena en su oficina, y menos si su jefe estaba a un lado de esta misma.

- Es que yo me preocupo por el trabajo... cosa que tu... – Negó e hizo a su acompañante chasquear sus dientes. Bien, no quiso decir eso, solo deseaba continuar con sus papeles, revisar los que su pareja (que extraño sonaba llamarlo así) había traído, y luego descansar. Pero no, tuvo que seguirle la riña y ahora el otro solo lo pelearía mas

- ¿Sabes? Esto ya deja de ser agradable, _Mon Anglais _– Volvió a acercarse y a sentarse junto a él, y mantuvieron sus miradas durante varios minutos. Perdiéndose en el verde _(Pastizal, naturaleza, esperanza)_ y en el celeste _(Cielo, mar, generosidad_). El tiempo pareció detenerse para Arthur, pero no para Francis, que al encontrar una oportunidad, lo beso. No apasionadamente (_Quizás si, un poco) _sino más bien manteniendo cierta ternura. Intentando no despertar a su otro compañero de esa hipnosis que habían provocado sus propios ojos.

- Ahh... ¡Espera! – Pero apenas el ingles sintió que le faltaba el aire volvió en si, y quiso detenerlo. Lo alejo y sonrojado salió de ese sillón. – ¡Estoy trabajando, Bonnefoy!– Exclamo fuertemente, y tomo los papeles que estaban en la mesa. Francis lo miro, lo observo intranquilo y suspiro nuevamente.

- ... ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre... – Arthur se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo a un paso de la misma. Oh no, no podía llamarlo por su nombre... No podía evitar poner esa barrera, que los separaría. Si lo hacia, saldría lastimado, no importa si era él, u otro, siempre saldría lastimado. Por eso no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiese, no podía acercarse mas, ya era suficiente el sexo, y quería detenerlo. Quería detenerlo todo (_Pero en serio deseaba que Francis lo abrasara en estos momentos_), quería que se aleje de una vez, por que no le caía bien (_Por que seguía ahí sentado?, Mirándolo con ojos un poco lastimados, un poco resignados_). – No creo que esto funcione... También hace una semana que no... – No termino la frase, pero era obvio a que se refería. Y si, eso era lo que buscaba (_Joder, sus ojos habían empezado a humedecerse, debe ser una basurita ¿no?)_ Si lo alejaba por completo ya no tendría problemas, ya no sentiría ese punzada en el pecho cada vez que lo veía (¿_La estaba sintiendo ahora? ¿Y por que era tan fuerte?)._Apretó sus puños y arrugo un poco los papeles... Bien, volvería a suceder, como paso alguna vez con Antonio. Solo debía ser malvado, y se alejaría, todos lo hacían, y así no tener que seguir viéndolo tan a menudo. "No creo que esto funcione" Eran palabras perfectas, debía repetirlas, y ya esta. Y seguiría trabajando, y el pecho dejaría de doler, y su jefe lo recompensaría por dedicarse tanto a su empleo... No podía hacer otra cosa, era así. Sintió a su acompañante levantarse y dirigiese hacia él. Así que solo esperar, unos segundos y se terminaría...

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo confundido al sentir los brazos del Francés sobre el y su respiración en su cuello. ¿Que hacia? ¿Por que no le decía palabras que intentaban sonar poco hirientes y se iba? (_Pero su respiración se sentía tranquila, no tenia por que irse, ¿no?) _

- Pero... esta bien... Te esperare _Mon Ch ère_ ... – Y al fin sintió sus propias lágrimas salir, y sonrojado agarro con sus manos, los brazos de Bonnefoy.

Y es que había algo que no podía hacer, no podía ser amable, no podría acercarse a nadie, su corazón ya lastimado no se lo permitía. Pero, si, maldita sea, si deseaba ser amado... si deseaba amar. Tener a una persona que lo cuidase, y cuidar a esa persona...

- Francis... – Susurro y se largo a llorar por completo. Maldita sea, Maldita sea ese francés, Maldita sea su amor por él, Maldita sea su insistencia, su perseverancia... Por que quizás podía intentarlo, solo intentarlo un momento, pensar que quizás pudiesen llegar a concretar algo, lo que sea... Abrirse un poco, solo un poco... probar...

_Había__ algo que no podía hacer, pero como lo deseaba tanto, lo haría de todas__ formas..._

_

* * *

_

Okey, la aparición de Toño fue innecesaria, p ero no se, tuve que mencionarlo por su "genial" aparicion en el capitulo 41 (El que lo vio, me entiende fusosososo)

Acepto como siempre tomates, y ahora también me gustaría un poco de paella (L). Pueden preguntar WTF, pero lastimosamente, no seré capaz de responder xD


End file.
